


Loki's Nightlight

by Sinistretoile



Series: FrostIron Foray [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Angst, Angst and Feels, Blow Jobs, Dry Humping, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Feels, Fluff and Angst, Fluffy Ending, FrostIron - Freeform, Groping, Implied/Referenced Torture, Loki Angst, M/M, Making Out, Night Terrors, Nightmares, Past Torture, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Teasing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-08-27 00:02:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8379661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinistretoile/pseuds/Sinistretoile
Summary: Loki won't stop screaming in his sleep. S.H.I.E.L.D. brings a bit of Avenger's assistance.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first FrostIron. I hope I do it justice.

S.H.I.E.L.D. MEMO #75139  
RE: LOKI WON’T STOP SCREAMING AT NIGHT  
Request Avenger assistance with prisoner #1216119. He will not stop screaming at night. Prisoner appears to be asleep but screams. Unresponsive to requests to stop.

Tony strolled up to the glass prison and tapped the glass. “Causing problems, princess?”  
Loki looked up from his book, lips pursed and luminous eyes narrowed. “I have no clue what you’re talking about.”  
Tony sauntered back and forth in front of Loki’s cell. The Asgardian’s eyes never left the man though his head did not move. “They’ve requested some night time assistance. Capt and I don’t sleep much but they wanted someone with more fire power so you get me.”  
Loki sighed and shut his book. “Stark, I have no clue what you’re talking about.”  
Tony clicked his tongue and pulled up the only chair in the room. The hours passed with Loki reading on his side of the glass and Tony working on Stark Industries projects on his. Neither said a word, which Tony felt was odd, but his mind was focused on working out the logistics of his latest sustainable building project.  
“Good night, Stark.”  
Tony looked up from his digital work pad and blinked slowly. The god was shirtless in low slung tunic bottoms. His long dark hair hung free about his shoulders. “Night, princess.” Loki smirked, but he missed the confused frown on Tony’s face as he looked back down at his work. The lights of the room blinked out, leaving Tony in the dark lit by the glow of his work pad and the brilliant white blue of his arc reactor through his shirt.  
Loki watched him through the glass. He had to admit that once you took away the fact that he was a mere human, Stark was an attractive, virile man. Had he the benefit of nigh on immortality and indestructibility that most Asgardians possessed, he’d have made a fine citizen of the shining city. Despite his smaller stature, of course. Before long, Loki’s eyes drifted shut and he began to dream.

I must have dozed off, Tony thought as he snapped awake to a soft whimpering. But had he actually heard it or was it left over from his dream? Then the screaming started on the other side of the glass. Tony squinted in the dark beyond the soft glow of his chest.  
“Anyone listening?”  
“Yes, Mr. Stark.”  
“Anything on the cameras?”  
“What was that, sir?”  
Tony sighed and shouted. “Anything on the cameras?”  
“No, sir.”  
“Then what’s he doing?”  
“He’s just lying there, sir.”  
Tony shuddered at the sound of his screams. They were filled with pain and terror and impotent rage. He walked up to the glass but the light of his chest didn't illuminate the bed on which Loki lay. Without word, he stormed to the access door. “Someone let in.”  
“I’m not authorized.”  
“Then get someone who is or I’ll let myself in.” Loki’s screams intensified, sending chills down Tony’s spine. No one should have to suffer what he’s suffering. “Fuck it.” The bracelets on his wrists became gloves and three pulses from his right hand had the door hanging on its hinges.  
Tony’s light illuminated the god curled into fetal position, his hands covering the back of his head. Loki screamed again.  
“Stark, what are you doing?”  
“Waking him up.”  
“You’re not supposed to wake someone in the middle of night terrors. It can cause damage.”  
Tony dropped his arms at his sides with a frustrated sigh. “Then what am I here for?”  
“In case they got worse than just screaming?”  
Loki screamed again, the end trailing off into a wail of pain. “Fuck it. The damage caused by waking him up is nothing compared to what’s going on his brain right now.” Tony crossed the room to Loki’s bed. He wasn’t sure how to wake him without being awkward. He grabbed the man’s shoulder and watched him curl in on himself, cowering at the touch.  
“Loki, wake up, princess.” He shook him. Loki began to tremble in his grip. Tony noticed he held his breath. “Loki Laufeyson!” He shook him harder. Loki began to scream. Tony stood up, frustrated and paced the room. His brilliant brain finally latched onto something.  
Tony sat down on the edge of the bed and brushed Loki’s hair back from his face tenderly. He leaned and whispered softly. “Wake up, princess. No more bad dreams, yea?” The softness in his touch and tone jolted Loki awake.  
His eyes were wide in some remembered terror. He reached for the light of Tony’s arc reactor. The last tendrils of sleep and the night terror finally released him. Loki’s eyes cleared and he uncurled himself, stretching out straight and long. “What are you doing?”  
“You were having some pretty serious bad dreams, there friend.”  
Loki immediately became wary of Tony’s kindness, of his familiarity. “I have no clue what you’re talking about.”  
Tony smiled sadly. “Of course you don’t.” He laid his hand in his lap. Loki looked away from him to the wall. “I’m gonna move my chair in here since I, ya know, busted down your door.”  
“You what?”  
Tony shrugged, stepping over the twisted metal to get his chair. He placed it between Loki and the destroyed door and sat down. “Pleasant dreams.” Tony slouched in the chair, watching Loki at the edge of the light from his chest. The tall, lanky man didn’t turn back to face him.

~Fury watched the infrared security camera footage from the night before. His brow furrowed. “Get me Stark on the line.”~

The automatic door slid open, pulling Loki’s attention away from my book open in his lap. His thin lips twitched as Stark sauntered into the room on the other side of the glass. He sat in the same chair from last night.  
“Stark, to what do I owe the pleasure of seeing you for a second evening in a row?” His pompous tone made him sound sarcastic but there was truth in his words. He was happy to see Tony. After the man had woken him, Loki had lain awake the rest of the night, his mind a jumble of the half remembered nightmare and the uncharacteristic tenderness from the man in the room with him.  
“Babysitting duty again.” Tony shrugged. He attempted for aloof and achieved it. If he were completely honest, he’d rather be here with the sleepy god than at home in Stark Tower, soon to be Avengers Tower. In the meantime, it was lonely and hollow as it was rebuilt from the destruction caused by Loki’s attempt at world domination. “It’s better than looking at all the unfinished construction as they rebuild my building.”  
Loki’s coldly beautiful neutral face became a smile. “Sorry about that, friend.”  
“Oh so we’re friends now?”  
“Is that not what you called me last night?”  
Tony grinned. “I did. I also called you princess.”  
It was Loki’s turn to grin. “I rather like that more.” Tony’s eyes widened and he laughed, taken by surprise. “So why are you here?”  
“I told you. Babysitting you.” He popped a berry into his mouth. “Fury liked the quiet last night.”  
Loki frowned. He looked past Tony to the security camera. “Well, I’m so very sorry that my suffering kept the director awake.”  
Tony’s head tilted. “So you remembered what you dreamt?”  
Stark wasn’t close enough to see the hollow fear seep into Loki’s eyes. “Oh darling, I remember everything.”  
“You don’t strike me as the type to scare easy.”  
“I’m not.” Loki pointedly looked down at his book. That should have ended the discussion. But it was not so. Where the night before, Tony had sat in silence, now he was curious. He was talkative. He was intrigued. He was concerned. He cared.  
“You looked pretty terrified last night, princess. Wanna talk about it?”  
“I’d rather not.” Loki didn’t look up from his book. It had taken him a long time after coming through the portal in Nevada to even be able to sleep at night. He didn’t want to dredge up those memories while he was awake even though they were clearly tormenting him while he slept.  
Tony’s tone was less playful when he spoke again. “You’re not the only one with bad dreams, princess.” Long, thin fingers played with the edges of the pages of the book. “Sometimes, mine are full of filial guilt and regret. Sometimes they’re of a dark cave in a mountain in a desert. Sometimes they’re of what I saw in the cold of space before my brain winked out.”  
Loki swallowed. “I don’t want to speak of them, Anthony. Speaking things gives them life. And I’ve already buried them.” He closed his book and stood up. He tossed it onto the bed and walked to the glass. He braced his arm on the glass and watched Tony underneath it, stretching his long, lean torso.  
“You might have buried them, but they still aren’t done with you.” Tony pushed up to his feet and strolled over to the glass. “I’m gonna tell you something and if you repeat it, I’ll say you lied. Because that’s what you do and everyone will believe it.” Tony Stark, billionaire philanthropist playboy, was having trouble admitting his feelings in that moment. “What I saw last night broke my heart. I wanted to help you. To ease and stop your suffering. Let me help you, princess.”  
Loki blinked and dropped his arm from the glass. “Perhaps some other time, Anthony.” He turned from the glass. Tony watched as he walked to the bed and kicked off the slippers on his feet. He pulled the shirt over his head and dropped it to the floor. “Good night.”  
“Good night.” The cell and the observation room became pitch black as the lights cut out. Again, Tony’s arc reactor was the only glow. Loki shifted uncomfortably in the bed. His chest tightened at the thought of falling to sleep. He wouldn’t tell Stark he was afraid. That his chest and stomach were tied up in anxious knots every time he laid his head on the pillow. He rolled onto his side and took solace in the bluish white light from the other side of the glass.

Tony crossed his arms over his chest, blocking out most of the light, and attempted to get more comfortable on the chair. The body on the other side of the glass hadn’t moved in some time. He rolled his neck and shifted in the chair. It wasn’t long before Tony heard the soft whimpering and the sound of Loki’s restless form on the sheets. Then the screaming started.  
Tony leapt from his chair and went to the access door. He’d taken the opportunity to give himself his code for the door and didn’t bother with anyone listening or watching. His eyes were wide but his mouth set in a frown as he watched Loki’s body remember some pain inflicted on it. He swallowed, feeling more than responsible for this.  
He sat on the bed next to Loki and did as he’d done the night before. His touch was gentle, soothing as he brushed the hair from Loki’s face. His eyes crinkled at the edge. Loki panted, his back bowed, stretching taut the line of his neck and torso. Tony trailed his fingers down Loki’s cheek.  
“Princess, wake up. You’re having another nightmare.” Tony leaned down to whisper softly. “They’re not here anymore. I’m here to protect you.” Loki groaned, still unconscious. Tony hushed him and whispered over and over he was there until Loki finally snapped awake.  
“Anthony?”  
“Yea?”  
Loki reached for his hand in the dark. “Please stay here. Don’t leave me in the dark again.” The tears in the god’s eyes broke Stark’s heart as much as his suffering the night before had.  
“Alright, scoot over. I’m not sitting up all damn night.” Loki scooted closer to the inside of the bed toward the wall. Tony sat down with his back against the headboard and his legs straight out. He stiffened at first when Loki laid his head on his chest. His fingertips looked blue in the light of the arc reactor.  
“You’re like a candle in the dark, Anthony.”  
Before long, Loki’s breath evened out as he fell asleep. Tony paused his hand when he realized that he’d been petting the soft locks of the god’s hair. “Sleep, princess. I’ll be your nightlight.”


	2. Escape

Fury looked out over the open ocean off the coast of New York City. The man on his left had his hands clasped in the small of his back.  
“You’re sure you can control him, Stark?”  
“I’m sure.”  
“His brother couldn’t.”  
“Thor doesn’t understand what Loki went through.”  
“And you do?”  
“Yes.” Tony turned to Fury and looked at him levelly, with no hint of humor or sarcasm, no hint of explanation either.  
“Fine then. But I’m holding you responsible if he gets loose and causes trouble.”  
“I’ll accept that.” Tony knew he could talk his way out of pretty much anything. He also knew one thing about Loki that Fury didn’t. If Loki thought they were doing something against S.H.I.E.L.D. and the establishment, so to speak, he'd go along with it. “So I’ll take him tonight.”  
“I’m real skeptical about this, Stark. But I know you like your freedom too much to risk putting yourself behind bars.” Tony smirked.  
“You’re not wrong.”

Loki sat on the bed, his ankles crossed. His eyes moved rapidly over the words then he flipped a page. He looked up as the door on the other side of the glass slid open. He couldn’t suppress the grin that split his handsome face.  
“Hey there, princess.”  
“Hello, Anthony.”  
“Same old, same old tonight?”  
Loki’s lips twitched. He closed the book. “I figured I’d let you be the ‘big spoon’ tonight.”  
“You sure about that?”  
Loki slithered off the bed and sauntered to the glass. They were both very aware of Loki’s increasing sexuality the more the two slept in the same bed together. Tony had tried to deny his attraction to the man but it was simple. Loki was a mirror of himself amplified to godlike proportions. The man was walking sex when he chose to be.  
It wasn’t until they’d woken up tangled in each other’s arms that Tony could admit he cared for Loki beyond wanting to help him over the night terrors. He memorized every lash, every line in his lips, every color variation in the Asgardian’s eyes. They’d nearly kissed and Tony couldn’t have that…on S.H.I.E.L.D. surveillance. He wanted his first kiss with Loki to be anywhere but here. So Stark began working on a plan.  
They touched the glass. “I hate being watched all the time.”  
“Well, you did this to yourself, princess.”  
He sighed. “I am aware.” His smile returned. “But I have you to occupy my nights now.”  
Tony looked up at him. That was his cue. “Hang on. I’m getting you out of here.”  
Loki stepped back from the glass. “What?”  
“Do you trust me, Lokes?”  
“I don’t trust anyone.”  
“I need you to trust me.” He pleaded with his eyes.  
Loki furrowed his brow, oddly and uncomfortably touched by the man on the other side of the glass. “Alright, I’ll trust you.”  
Tony put in his code to unlock Loki’s access door then entered the codes to shut down the alarms and the cameras. Loki was immediately at the door as it opened. Tony held his face with both hands, looking him dead in the eyes. “You with me. Got it? Don’t bail on me as soon as we’re out of here, princess. I can smooth things over after. You know, ask for forgiveness rather than permission.”  
Loki laughed and grabbed Tony’s face and pulled him forward. The kiss was spontaneous and thrilling for as short and quick and close mouthed as it was. Not what Tony expected but they’d have time to get to what he expected.  
“You surprise me in the best ways, Anthony.” Tony smiled. “I’m with you.”  
Tony grinned and grabbed his hand. The door slid open and they walked right out of it. The pair received curious glances. And why wouldn’t they? Loki was supposed to be in lock-down, not strolling through the halls barefoot and looking edible with his black hair down around his shoulders. They hurried to the loading bay. Tony suited up, the metal plates clicking into place.  
“You ready, Lokes?”  
“Of course I am, darling.” The external access door opened and the alarms finally began to sound. A shout went up on the other side of the loading bay. Tony jumped out into the atmosphere. Loki grinned at the agents running across the bay then leapt out into the thin air. He held his arms out, freefalling as the air rushed past him. He huffed as Tony caught him.  
“Gotcha, princess.”


	3. Coastal Drive

Tony looked rather helplessly around his bedroom. The corners of his mouth pulled down in a frown. Sure, he wasn’t the neatest person in the world but this went beyond a small mess.  
“Lokes?”  
“Yes, darling?”  
Tony sighed and followed the rich, English accented voice to the bathroom. He carefully picked through the mess in dress shoes to reach the master bath. Loki stood in front of the mirror, primping for the evening.  
“What are you doing?”  
“Getting ready. What’s it look like?”  
“It looks like the closet threw up in the bedroom.”  
Loki’s grin was positively devilish. “Sorry about that.”  
Tony smirked and shook his head. “No you’re not. Benita isn’t going to like that. Is it all clean?”  
“Yes…well, except for the dress shirt wadded next to the bed. That needs to go in the hamper.”  
“My dress shirt?” Loki hummed then turned away from the mirror and closed the distance between them. “I put it in the hamper last night after my shower.”  
“I got it out.”  
“What for?”  
Loki touched his cheek lightly. “Oh my darling, do I have to explain?” They looked at each other for a moment before realization hit. The man’s eyes widened.  
“You used my shirt to jerk off?”  
Loki laughed and it danced down Tony’s spine. “In a sense. Shall I show you? That’s more fun.” The god danced through the mess on the floor then sat where he had this morning. “You’d already left for the office by the time I awoke. I retrieved your shirt and I held it to my face while I pleasured myself.” Loki pantomimed holding the shirt to his face and jerking off. Tony blushed but couldn’t stop the image in his head. “Then I used it to clean up.” The silence between them stretched and became awkward. “Are you aroused by me, Anthony?”  
Tony cleared his throat. “Sometimes.”  
“You arouse me. So why can we not pleasure each other?”  
“I’m not ready for that yet.”  
Loki crossed his arms over his chest. Tony’s green sweater pulled tight across the man’s body. It ran on the small side but it matched his eyes. “So we can kiss and turn each other on, but we can’t fuck or anything else that might entail.” Loki’s eyes shone with tears and hurt. “Are you ashamed of me, Anthony?”  
“Wha-? No.” Tony crossed the room to him, tromping over the clean clothes. “Look, admittedly, you’re only the third or so man I’ve found myself attracted to. And you’re the first that I’ve actually cared for beyond the possibility of a fuck. This is new territory for me, princess.”  
Loki uncrossed his arms and let them fall to his sides. “Then why won’t you pass ‘second base’ as you called it?”  
“Because if we go there, Lokes, there’s no turning back. And if I’m giving myself to you, heart and body, then I need to know it’s not a game to you and passing fancy for me.” Tony straddled Loki’s thighs, the jeans biting into the firm muscle there. “I should tell you though…the image in my head of you with my shirt…” Tony sucked in a breath between his teeth. “Feel for yourself.”  
Loki sat forward, slipping his long fingers into the back of Tony’s short dark hair. Their mouths hovered together. He didn’t miss that Tony held his breath as Loki reached between and palmed his semi-hard cock. The god purred as the man moaned then their lips met. Loki continued to rub Tony until his cock was fully hard, the both of them trembling with desire. The new denim of the just bought jeans cut into Loki’s stiffening cock.  
“I don’t see how you humans wear this. It’s so uncomfortable.”  
Tony smiled against his lips. “Are you suggesting you walk around the apartment nude?”  
It was Loki’s turn to smile. “No, but that is not a bad idea, Stark.” He took Tony’s bottom lip between his teeth and tugged it, rolling it back and forth. “Can we not satisfy ourselves, Anthony?”  
Tony Stark felt like a 16 year old virgin teenage girl. He knew he was being ridiculous, but Loki intimidated him sexually. The god had been with countless women and men across dimensions and time. Call him a prude, but for once in Stark’s life, he felt inadequate. “Kiss and on top of the clothes.”  
Loki laughed then realized he was serious. “You’re not joking.” He sighed. “Very well then.” While frustrating to no end, Tony’s apprehension touched Loki. He flipped the man onto his back and locked their lips. He locked their fingers together and pressed the man’s hands to the bed on either side of his head. He shifted his hips to the side so that his long, hard cock pressed to Tony’s thigh and his hips was pressed firmly against Tony’s bulge.  
Tony Stark was definitely not used to being dominated. Being topped by Loki was thrilling and, much like his feelings for the god, completely new. Then all thought but Loki’s mouth on his and his hips moving left him. Their soft moans joined the late afternoon sunlight filling the bedroom. The friction between bodies and fabric built and grew as they moved against it each other.  
Tony squeezed Loki’s hands harder then groaned, letting go of his orgasm. Loki grinned against Tony’s lips then nipped them. His movements increased then the man fell still, letting his orgasm shudder through him.  
Loki looked up at Tony then propped himself over the man. “There. That’s wasn’t so hard.”  
“Har har, princess. Let’s get cleaned up. We’re going for a drive.”

“And you’ve been tracking the ring since we left New York.”  
“Yes, sir.”  
“No signal interruptions or glitches?”  
“No, sir, tracking signal’s coming through loud and clear. You’re in the garage of your Malibu home.” Tony turned the small box in his pocket with only his fingers.  
“Excellent. Thank you.” He closed the phone then wandered over to Loki. “Have you picked out a car yet, princess?”  
“The shiny red convertible.”  
“Good choice.” Tony walked to the metal cabinet on the concrete wall and plucked out a set of keys. He hit the alarm then slid into the driver’s seat. He waited for Loki to do the same. The engine roared to life and the car rumbled forward out of its spot. Loki watched the convertible top retract and disappear into its compartment. “It’s not flying, Lokes but it’s pretty close. We have the whole afternoon to drive up the coast. My meeting isn’t until tomorrow.”  
“Are you sure my being out in the open is wise?”  
“Princess.” Tony dragged out the pet name, turning the two syllable word into three or four ‘pur-in-ces-ss’. “I’ve got it taken care of. Just relax and enjoy the drive.” Tony turned in his seat. “But first.” He tugged the box from his pocket and dropped it into Loki’s lap. “A present.” He leaned over to kiss the man’s cheek then put the car into drive.  
Loki lifted the small box and opened the lid. A gold pinky ring glinted in the sunlight as they left the cool darkness of the garage. The runes carved on it spelled his name. The man’s thin lips pressed into a line to fight the tide of emotion that surged within him. Loki didn’t say a word. He plucked the ring from the box and slipped it into his pinky. He propped his elbow on the window ledge and turned his face into the sun, a faint smile on his dull pink lips. His dark hair fluttered in the wind as Tony sped along the ocean.  
Stark didn’t miss the smile, or Loki’s hand on his thigh near his knee. His Asgardian lover must have enjoyed the gift.


	4. Tony's Working

Tony was admittedly distracted. He couldn’t host the party and mingle effectively to save his life tonight. His gaze and attention kept being drawn to his lover…his love. And Loki wasn’t even doing anything more than sipping champagne, casually leaning against the bar or one of the railings, and staring off into the night sky beyond the triple-paned, bullet resistant glass. He just looked so painfully beautiful and pale tonight that Tony couldn’t keep his eyes off him. And he’d noticed. A sly smirk would curve his thin, harsh lips when he felt Tony’s eyes on him for longer than a casual glance.  
Tony held up his finger. “Would you excuse me?”  
Rhodey looked as shocked as the under-secretary of defense as Tony simply walked off in the middle of their discussion. He’d known about the newer relationship, but he’d yet to actually see it. At first, he’d been shocked then it all made sense.  
Loki held out the flute of champagne without looking as Tony approached. “I was beginning to think you’d ignore me all night, Anthony.”  
“I’m not ignoring you, princess. I’m working the room.” Tony shoved his free hand in his pocket. “And you’re being damnably distracting.”  
“I’ve done nothing, darling. Frost giant’s honor.”  
Tony sucked his tongue between his teeth and brought his hand out of his pocket again. “I don’t exactly believe you, Loki.”  
The smirk broadened. “Tony, I don’t need to cast a spell on you to get you to look at me. You simply do. It’s the same for me. I find you in the room wherever you are. Perhaps you were simply responding to me looking at or for you.” He shrugged.  
Tony scrunched his nose and pursed his lips. That’s when noticed the ‘new’ of the suit that his lover wore. “What’s this?” He pressed the fabric at the elbow between his fingers and rubbed it back and forth. Soft, high quality, tailored to fit like a glove. He loved it instantly.  
“I thought since this is the first party I’ve been able to attend I’d look nice doing so.” He stood, buttoning the waistcoat save for the last button then tugging the jacket straight. He held out his long arms and turned in a slow circle. “What do you think?”  
“It looks excellent on you. Who’s your tailor?”  
“Yours.” Loki smiled as he settled back onto the barstool. “I told the gentleman that you wanted me to look dashing and he came through smashingly. Did he not?”  
“He did and you’re welcome for the suit, princess.” Tony leaned in and kissed his porcelain cheek softly. Loki froze for a half a second. Tony had just shown him affection in front of the entire room. It wasn’t a full on kiss but affection none the less. He swallowed and finished off his drink.  
“Antony, could I speak with you for a second?”  
“We’re speaking right now.” He smirked and sipped his champagne.  
“Somewhere more private.” Tony raised his hand in a ‘lead the way’ gesture. He drained his flute then set it on a passing waiter’s tray. He fell into smooth step with Loki then reached for his hand. His warm fingers played on the soft skin on the back of Loki’s hand. They passed through one of the red velvet curtains that hung in the open archways.  
Loki’s fingers closed around Tony’s and he used the man’s natural momentum to spin him around. He pressed Tony’s back up against a column at the same moment he stepped into him. Surprise registered on Tony’s face before their lips met. Eyes slipping closed, he forgot about the party on the other side of the curtain. He grabbed onto the lapel of Loki’s new suit jacket and pulled him harder against his chest.  
The god moaned into the man’s mouth, deliciously lapping his champagne soaked tongue. His stepped between the man’s legs and deftly undid the belt then the trousers of his lover’s suit. They both groaned as his hand slipped inside the loose boxers to palm his stiffening cock. Tony pressed his cheek to Loki’s his eyes closed, mouth dropped open in bliss.  
“We can’t, princess. Daddy’s working.” Loki chuckled and wrapped his long fingers around Tony’s now semi-hard cock. “Lokes, baby, stop.” He pushed off with his cheek. Loki’s tragically handsome face set in a frown, his brow pinched. “Now, don’t look at me like that.” Tony gently removed his lover’s hand from his prick, regrettably. “We have to wait until after the party.”  
Loki crossed his arms over his chest, pouting adorably. “Well when is that?”  
“A few hours.” Tony adjusted himself as he zipped and buttoned the slacks and buckled the belt. He looked down as he smoothed his hand over his stiff cock. “Can you tell?”  
Loki looked at his crotch. “Not terribly, it’ll pass.” He drew a breath. “A few hours? How much could you humans possibly have to talk about?” Tony laughed and it made his lover smile despite his dejection.  
Tony sighed then he smoothed the jacket against Loki’s chest. The god flexed his hard muscles beneath the touch, making Tony bite his bottom lip. “Give me an hour…and a half.”  
“Fine.” Loki crossed his arms over his lean but hard chest and cocked his hips to the side. “One hour and 30 minutes. No more.”  
“Yes and I’ll come find you.” Tony brought his lover’s long slender hand to his lips and began to kiss each finger until he reached the pinky ring he’d given him. He brushed his lips back and forth over the token as he met Loki’s eyes. Loki swallowed. “Will you be upstairs?”  
“I don’t know.” He slipped his hand from Tony’s and caressed his scruffy chin. “It’ll be as you say. Come find me.”

Over the next hour and a half, Tony worked the room like a stripper on rent day. He was pressed for time and this was the last fundraiser of the quarter. He needed to make his time work for him. He spotted Loki twice in that time. Once, on the floor above him, chatting to Clint like the man had never been the god’s puppet and been forced to do some pretty nasty things. The second, he was chatting with a pretty blonde who very obviously and eagerly wanted to give the god whatever he wanted.  
With five minutes to spare, he pulled himself away from the party and headed for the elevators. “Friday, where’s the signal from Loki’s ring?”  
“In your lab, sir.”  
Tony’s dress shoes squealed on the polished floor as he turned and headed the other direction. “What’s he doing?”  
“Just looking, sir. And humming.” Tony ran down the hall then thundered down two flights of stairs, jumping the last ones. He slowed as he approached the lab. The glass doors slid open.  
“There you are.”  
Loki smiled. “You’ve yet to let me come down here. I thought I’d have an unfettered look.” Tony attempted for casual as he hurried around one of the work benches and failed. Miserably. “I haven’t done anything to your precious suits, if that’s what you’re worried about.”  
Tony pulled up short. He had been. Fuck. He had to make this up to him.  
Loki’s voice was soft when he spoke next. “I’d never do anything to put you at risk.” His long, pale fingers danced over tools whose purpose he had no idea. “You’re all I have.” And now Stark felt worse. Tony closed the distance between them. His OCD began to ping as his lover randomly touched pieces of armor and tools and electronics out of curiosity or some tactile desire or compulsion.  
Tony finally caught Loki’s hands. “Yes, I’ll admit…my first instinct was worry for my suits.” Loki tried to pull away, but Tony held on tighter. “But my main concern is for you. You were once a target for a couple of these. I don’t want them remembering your signature and taking a shot at you.”  
“They can do that?”  
“They’re capable of it, yes.” Tony pulled Loki into his arms. “You’re all I have too.”  
“Nonsense. You have the Avengers.”  
Tony tipped his head back and captured Loki’s chin. “Not like I have you. The Avengers don’t know how I take my coffee. They don’t quietly watch me work. They don’t curl up against my side and rest their head on my chest. One there’s not enough room and two awkward.” Loki smiled but it fell quickly. “They don’t make it snow in my shower when I sing too loudly.” Tony had inched closer. “They don’t make a maddening gasping sound just as they’re about to cum.”  
His lips pressed to Loki’s. They opened in invitation and Tony’s tongue stole inside. He brushed the new jacket from Loki’s slender shoulders. The sound of the fabric hitting the floor initiated some primal Pavlovian response in the men and their hands grew eager for touch. Tony’s jacket joined Loki’s. The shorter man walked the taller back against one of the glass partitions, much like Loki had done to him against the column earlier.  
Tony’s hand braced against the glass as he pulled at the god’s tie. Loki reached for Tony’s hair and his waistband, pulling him closer. “I can’t be gone long.”  
“Do not reject me again, Anthony.”  
“I’m not. I’m simply saying that we have to be quick. No nookie. You’re choice, hands or mouths?”  
Loki hummed as he thought, opening Tony’s suit trousers once again. “Mouths, darling.” His slightly cool lips found Tony’s hot pulse before he nipped it. The man gasped. His grip on his lover’s tie loosened as his mouth trailed a cool line around his throat to his Adam’s apple then his suprasternal notch. Loki’s fingers worked quickly on the buttons of Tony’s dress shirt, leaving his tie intact save for loosening the knot. His mouth continued down to the waist band of Tony’s boxers.  
“We don’t have to do this, Princess. We can take our time later, after everyone is gone.” His voice was breathless and not at all convincing. Neither was his body when Loki pulled the boxers down until they wedged under Tony’s balls.  
“We can do both.” Loki stroked Tony’s reddish cock, running his thumb over the tip and through the weeping pre-cum.  
Tony looked down as Loki looked up, taking his cock between his lips. He squeezed his eyes shut and leaned his head back. “Oh god…” His knuckles pressed white against the glass as his lover’s mouth moved up and down like hot, wet heaven on his length. He reached down to comb his fingers through his hair. “My god…all mine…” It gave Tony an ego trip to see the god on his knees before him. But then he remembered his place when Loki did that thing with his tongue that made him groan like he was dying. It was over far too soon for their liking as Tony’s had fisted in Loki’s hair and the god swallowed everything he was given.  
In a flurry of movement, Tony had himself sorted and Loki up against the glass. The trousers of the new suit felt softer than the jacket as Tony ran his hands up Loki’s thighs. He couldn’t resist rubbing his scruffy cheek against the fabric. Then he reached for the zipper. Tony’s mouth felt impossibly hot and perfect, his tongue soft and eager. Loki tried to watch for as long as he could but his eyes closed and his head fell back against the glass with a solid thump.  
“I love it when you kneel for me, darling.” He licked his lips, steadily coming undone. Tony didn’t like for Loki to touch his head so the god’s hands flew to his own dark locks, threading the deceptively soft tresses through the long fingers. His hips danced to Tony’s attention, his breath became a pant. His fingertips dug into his scalp and the only warning Tony had before Loki came all over his tongue was the gasping moan he loved so much.

The doors to the lab slid open. Rhodey and the under-secretary of defense strolled through. “I wondered where you got away to.”  
Tony looked up from the circuit board he was soldering. Loki looked up from where he held it in place. “Sorry, you know my brain, Rhode. I got distracted then I couldn’t tear myself away.” Tony and Loki shared a private smile as Tony turned back to the soldering.  
“It’s passion, these suits and the Iron Man.” Rhodey glanced at the lovers as they all but ignored the unexpected visitors.  
“More than Stark Industries?”  
“Stark Industries belonged to my father. It’s his baby. I’m merely continuing to care for my older sibling. The Iron Man is me. My idea, my theories and mechanics put into electronics and metal. My body in the suit when I’m out there in the fight.”  
Loki laid his hand on Tony’s shoulder. “Darling, why don’t you go back to the party?”  
Tony nodded. “I’ll be just a moment.” Rhodey and the under-secretary moved back toward the door. Loki helped him on with this jacket and adjusted his tie. “How do I look?”  
“Like I’m the luckiest Asgardian in Midgard.” Tony smiled in surprise then his lover was kissing him, a sweet eager kiss. Rhodey’s eyebrows shot into his hair. He ushered the under-secretary out of the lab. “Now go back to work, darling. I’ll be waiting upstairs.”  
“Is that the war criminal Loki?”  
“It is.”  
“I thought he was in some super top secret black bag prison somewhere.”  
“He was.” The doors whooshed closed behind Tony, leaving Loki alone in the lab, leaned against one of the workbenches. He looked devilishly sexy and most certainly out of place.  
“Is it safe to have him in city he tried to destroy?”  
“He’s no danger, I assure you, under-secretary. I’ve been assigned to guard Laufeyson round the clock. There are other Avengers in and out of this building at any given time.” Tony clapped the small man on the back.  
“Is it safe to leave him with your suits, Mr. Stark?”  
Tony looked over his shoulder as they walked away from the lab and toward the elevators. “I trust him with my life.” Tony slipped his hands into his pockets and led the man down the hall to another lab. Rhodey looked back at the lab as Loki emerged from the glass doors. He glanced in their direction then headed up the stairs. For Tony to trust the god with his life said quite a bit about how serious the pair were, but Tony wasn’t always a good judge of character.


End file.
